


take what I want from your heart

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take what I want from your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Now With More Cowbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161299) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Written for Pennyplainknit's prompt of "Ray Toro - secret sex god" and twisted out of shape.
> 
> Happy birthday, Mr. Toro!
> 
> I've been thinking about the Sandman comics way too much and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Many thanks to Ande for beta and handholding. <3

When Ray's dressed up in his _Parade_ outfit, in full makeup, he looks like Baron Samedi, formal jacket and skull paint. All that's missing is a top hat and dark glasses. There's not much difference between the Baron's beloved All Saints' Day and the echoes of _Día de Muertos_ during the tour, and Ray finds it ironic.

The Baron is one of his favorite incarnations, life and death tied strongly together. The offerings from his _Vodou_ followers, usually rum or cigars or coffee, are heady with power, raw and honest. He likes _Vodou_ , music and dance, prayer and worship swirling together until he can't separate them anymore. 

Ray's had so many aspects, so many faces over the millennia: Ishtar and Astarte, Bastet and Rati, Aphrodite and Eros, Yue-Lao and Freyr, Tlazolteotl and Kurupi. Male and female and everything in between. Deity of love and sex, life and death, lust and song and _magic_. In the end, they're all tied together and he's been them all.

He discovered, early on, that being a performer was a perfect way to channel all the energy from his worshipers, absorb it, and give it back as a blessing. Being a modern rock star, touring around the world, playing to packed stadiums and arenas, selling records, meeting fans—it beats the hell out of being a troubadour, or bard.

If nothing else, the accommodations are better.

Ray's been trying to puzzle out for years, what draws the fans to the band, _this_ band. There's nothing overtly sexual about the music, and yeah, the guys are all gorgeous, but Ray's been in other bands, with other beautiful people and he's never experienced anything like this. Gerard sizzles when he's on stage, always has, even when he was mostly unwashed and a little chubby and drunk all the time.

The kids sizzle right back, all of them, from teenage girls and boys surging with hormones to the rare middle-aged fans, screaming and yelling and sweating, a moving crowd of people, fists held high, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Frank somehow manages to be the most sexual being Ray has ever met, but only when he's on stage. When he's under the lights, Frank _glows_ with sexual energy, shining like a beacon. People respond to that, and reflect that intensity right back at them. Ray just absorbs it all.

(Off-stage, Frank is the embodiment of home and hearth and domesticity. Ray would tease him about it, but it's so sweet and beautiful to see that he can't bring himself to do it. Frank is _the_ poster-boy for marriage and family. Ray can't wait until Frank and Jamia start having kids.)

Mikey is sex simmering on the back burner, reserved and leashed, like a dangerous animal. He paces confidently across the stage and eyes follow him, _wanting_ him.

Ray wonders if some of his aura is rubbing off on the band, changing them, making them something _more_ than human.

After the show, they sign and meet the kids, and Ray unfurls his power, like wings. There's so much energy in the air, lust and love and passion, people wanting to get laid, to find a mate, to have kids. Everyone that Ray touches, he gives back a bit of the energy he's gained, making them feel attractive and confident, and letting them open themselves up to the possibilities.

It's his job, after all.

And he loves it.

-fin-


End file.
